Earth-500 Volume 1 Issue 2
Part of '''The Beginning' story arc''. Appearing in First Defense Featured Characters *HATE **Dirk Anger **Victoria Hand **Arabian Knight *Moon Knight *Wolverine (first appearance) Supporting Characters *El Aguila *James Howlett (first appearance) *Peregrine (first appearance) *The Goblin (first appearance) Location *Egypt **Cairo **The Pyramid of Khonshu (flashback) *HATE Aeromarine, UNN "Epsilon" *Paris, France *Howlett Estate, Canada Plot for First Defense 12.00 PM Cairo, Egypt At midnight, in a house, a woman was seen taking her son to bed. When the woman told her son to keep attempting to reach his dreams, his son asked her a question: do "different" people exist? The woman smiled and told him that they don't. But after saying that, the two heard a distinct noise on their house's rooftop. The noise sounded like footsteps, but with rushing added to them. The son, terrified, asked his mother what was that, but the woman simply told him to go to sleep. Going to the outside, the man that was running on the rooftops was Navid Hashim, AKA Arabian Knight. Thinking to himself, Navid thought that Dirk's orders of gathering "special people" were apparently not too easy, even if he's enhanced himself. His mind also said that either Dirk was getting under his skin or he's simply stupid, it's a bad idea for him to send him to recruit a certain individual. The individual Knight was tracking was Abner Al-Hassan, AKA Moon Knight. Recalling what the HATE files refer to him, Navid had memorized the details. He had history with him, but he knew nothing of the man beneath the suit of bandages. Abner Al-Hassan was an Israeli-Egyptian archaeologist and adventurer who started his adventures at a very early age. Abner was partly like Navid: they are two Israeli people that got hold of things that enhanced them, and they came from outside of Israel. But he thought to himself that Abner was the one that was clearly worse. During an excavation of a historical site, Abner stumbled upon a hidden pyramid and got stuck in there for a week. His team tried to free him, until Abner resurfaced himself in an... unorthodox way: breaking through the stone blocking the entrance with his bare hands, with a completely different appearance. Abner allegedly was approached by the Egyptian Moon God, Khonshu, who offered him to become his fist; the bringer of justice and the keeper of order. With Abner's breaking mind, he accepted the offer, and ended up being a metahuman himself. Since the incident, he has been branded a vigilante, and was hunted down by nearly all the countries in Middle-East. Navid, still running, said that Dirk had gone mad if he was going to make "Moon Knight" go international. After free-running for a while, finally he found the whereabouts of Moon Knight: he was behind him all along. Stopping in his tracks, Navid realized that Moon Knight had been following him since he dropped down. He turned back and saw the mummy-like vigilante standing behind him with nearly no emotions shown. Navid shrugged, and asked him whether he knew what he's there for or not. Moon Knight replied no, but since he has attracted HATE's attention three days earlier, he knew that Navid was sent there for him to handle things. Hashim responded by saying that they barely got time for him because the moment the megastructure blew up, Moon Knight was gone. Moon Knight bluntly told him that he had to keep his existence secret. Navid sarcastically replied that HATE's got a track of his activities and at least five countries labelled him a terrorist. Navid continued by telling him that a week after his re-emergence, a secret HATE agent planted a tracking device on him that could last for four years. Abner responded by pulling something out of his cloak: the tracking device. Navid's eyes widen, and Abner told him that everything that was transmitted to HATE had its data corrupted. Navid asked how, and Abner simply said that Khonshu kept him "safe". Feeling screwed, Navid then tried to explain what he's there for, but Moon Knight continually said "NO". The two got locked in an argument, until Navid's emotions overcame him and turned things personal. While Navid was "ranting", the other part of Abner's mind told him that if he joined HATE's "Defenders", they'd use him as a weapon. Interestingly, Moon Knight agreed with this one, and told it to Arabian Knight directly. Navid responded by telling him that HATE needed a group of special people in order to eliminate ULTIMATUM. He continued by explaining that ULTIMATUM had grown more powerful than before, but Moon Knight shrugged and said that the only reason he came to him was because of yesterday's incident; HATE didn't want to get blamed for blowing up one of the tallest structures in the world. After a series of provocative conversation, Arabian Knight finally lost control and engaged in a lengthy combat with him. In combat, Navid managed to get the upper hand on Moon Knight, initially. But Moon Knight's superhuman physicality finally managed to get him to victory. Abner ended the fight by kicking his centre mass and knocking him out. After being knocked out, something rang out of his pocket. But before Abner could hear it ring, he moved Navid to a "safer" place with his grappling hook. After landing on an alley, the ringing object was apparently a cellphone. He muttered to himself about how ridiculous Arabian Knight is: being an agent of a powerful counter-terrorism agency, with a simple phone brought as a method of communication. He did a facepalm after knowing that the model of his phone was an extremely old one. Seeing the contact, Moon Knight answered the phone and told the contact, who's no other than Dirk Anger, that if he wanted to discuss things with him, then speak it right in his face. HATE Aeromarine, UNN "Epsilon" Several minutes after speaking with Moon Knight, Dirk shut down his telephone, and turned to Victoria Hand. Hand casually asked him what's happening. With a tone of curiosity, Dirk told her that apparently the Initiative's first recruit was already promising. Hand asked again why, and Dirk told her that their best agent, Arabian Knight, has been knocked out by the "Mad Moon" minutes ago. Hand responded in a tone of disbelief, but Dirk reminded him that Abner Al-Hassan's a metahuman. Hand asked Dirk if he believed in any of his claims, in which he replied by telling her that while he might be mad, wonders do exist. After saying that, all of a sudden, a flash of bright light blinded the two, and the Knight that spoke to him on the phone appeared with the other Knight slung over his back. Dirk turned and saw the Moon Knight himself, casually greeting him. Abner then dropped the newly-recovered Arabian Knight down. In an instance, Dirk coughed and told him if he knew where he was. Abner then told him that he extracted bits of information from Navid's head. But Dirk raised his eyebrows and told him that he's in the command room of the base. Abner then saw his surroundings, seeing agents pointing their guns at him. Knight clarified the awkwardness while Arabian Knight recovered and asked what happened. Going to Dirk's personal office, Moon Knight asked what he intended to do with him. Dirk then sarcastically told him that if he had telepathy, he'd know what he's gonna do. Moon Knight clarified to him that he only uses telepathy to "extract information". Dirk replied that he's asking him to get a certain info. Abner agreed by nodding his head, and took a peek at his head. However, Abner immediately snapped out of the peek and fell down. Dirk asked of what happened, and Knight told him that his memories were too terrible. Dirk facepalmed and told him to see the other side of his mind. He did, and took a peek at his head for about 3 panels while closing his eyes. Then he woke up and said that he wanted to assemble a group of remarkable people to stop ULTIMATUM. Navid blatantly told him that he had told him that minutes ago, but Knight "roasted" him by saying that he's untrustworthy. Hand, who had just arrived to the office after handling a small matter in the command room, awkwardly greeted Moon Knight and told him that she's a big fan of his "split personality". Moon Knight doubted this, and told her that by far no one's a fan of his split personality. Dirk then interrupted by saying that if he would, he's about to continue the Initiative by recruiting another member that's considered one of the most dangerous women in the world; the legal and female version of Moon Knight with claws. Abner said that he knew nothing of "her", until Dirk gave them a picture of who she's supposed to be: the Wolverine. Paris, France Dropping by the Wolverine's current location, Moon Knight teleported the entire group to France's capital city at an eerily-electric evening on a clock-tower. Moon Knight asked Dirk where could they find her, until Dirk pointed out at a woman in yellow fighting against a gigantic... goblin some meters away, on a cathedral with the assistance of an unidentified individual. This woman's none other than Wolverine herself. While the group tried to approach her, Wolverine's fight alongside her unidentified partner and the Goblin took another meter when Goblin threw them down the cathedral's top into the church beneath. Dirk ordered his group to rush, which they did. The Goblin tried to jump-smash the recovering Wolverine, but she recovered earlier thanks to her healing factor. She quickly dodged the smash and stood up and ready. The Goblin mocked her, saying that she's nothing compared to him; a titan being compared to a demigod; a senior compared to a junior; a shadow of her formerly glorious father. Wolverine immediately responded by leaping at him and leaving multiple scars on his chest and face, telling him to just shut up and fight. After the Goblin got knocked back due to the damage inflicted, he retaliated by getting into a state of rage, rushing towards Wolverine. Wolverine simply stepped aside all of his claw attacks and stabbed him in the abdomen. She then unleashed her foot claws and climbed on to the Goblin's back, stabbing him several times with her newly repositioned knuckle claws. Goblin however resisted the pain and threw her down. The beast then attempted to take a bite at her, but her partner woke up and delivered a flying kick to his face, knocking him back. Wolverine greeted him, identifying him as "Peregrine". Peregrine returned the favor by telling her that it's good to be back, and asking her if she brought any other friends along. Wolverine said no, and Peregrine pointed at Dirk and his group which noticed the entire fight all along. Wolverine bluntly asked what they're doing here, and Dirk responded by trying to tell her of the Initiative, only for Wolverine to interrupt by realizing who he is: the craziest man on the planet. Peregrine asked Dirk if he's invited, and Moon Knight replied instead, telling him that he doesn't look too promising. Hand then told Abner that Peregrine is considered as French's prime vigilante. Abner then sarcastically asked Hand if she's making a first impression on Peregrine or that's literally how the English translation of prime vigilante is said in French. Peregrine did a facepalm and sighed. Wolverine then comforted Peregrine, and turned to Dirk, telling him that if he wanted to "invite" her, she had to ask the "Big Boss". Dirk responded by giving off an expression of concern, in which Navid asked why. Hand then explained that the "Big Boss" referred to Wolverine's father, the most dangerous mutant in the world. Wolverine continued by telling them that like every "deal" that's about to be done, the "partner" or "client" had to get a "permission". Navid assumed that Peregrine also "asked" for "permission", but apparently Alain himself said that the Wolverine was hired here by the French Government to take down the Goblin. Moon Knight noticed the word "hired", and said that she's a mercenary. Wolverine then sarcastically said that she's no mercenary; she's a waitress. She proceeded by saying that Peregrine was simply sent here to help her. Other than that, being hired or whatever a party wants, they must get "permission" from the Big Boss. But most of the time, she's the one who gave herself in, she clarified. Dirk asked of where to get the "permission", and Wolverine said that it's classified. Hand then tried to guess if it's the "Howlett Estate", located in the Canadian Wilderness, in which Wolverine nodded in surprise. Wolverine asked how could Hand know that, and she said that HATE has many satellites in the skies and "eyes" everywhere. They virtually know every places on the planet. Peregrine then turned to Wolverine and asked when is she going to get her payment. Wolverine responded by saying that the government simply needed to transfer their euros to her bank account. Dirk was surprised by how simple she is although she's a complex assassin. Wolverine asked whether they want to meet the Big Boss or no, in which they all said yes, except Moon Knight, who said that if Wolverine told them the location, he could teleport them there. The other Knight sarcastically asked Abner of since when did he turn "good". Moon Knight responded by aiming his Mac-11s at his head, telling him "since now". Wolverine then told them to stay there while she's taking her ride, which later is revealed as the Blackbird. Canada After hours of flight in the Blackbird, the plane touched down on a forest where the Estate's supposed to be at. Wolverine shouted out to the crew that they've arrived, until she realized that Hand, Navid, and Dirk were all in deep-sleep for unknown reasons and only Moon Knight's awake, crossing his arms and looking at her while sitting. Seeing this, Wolverine casually asked him if he's an enhanced. Moon Knight said yes and asked her back, asking her if she has ever heard of him. Wolverine said that it's her first time seeing "Moon Knight" in person. She knew of him, but never encountered him. Moon Knight said that it's good then, because it's the first time she witnessed "living magic". Wolverine laughed small, saying that magic doesn't exist. Moon responded by telling her, "You'll see." After a while, the two woke up the trio of sleepers, and the group, led by Wolverine, took a long walk to the Estate. Finally, they arrived at the front gates of the Estate. Impressed by the Estate's appearance, Dirk asked Wolverine how much money her father spend on the mansion. Wolverine said that she doesn't know and she doesn't care. All she knew was that the Estate was her ancestors' former residence, dating back to the 18th century. Moon Knight noticed that the mansion still looks clean and tidy on the outside, and asked Wolverine if she and her father clean it up everyday. She responded by saying that it's classified. Dirk muttered to himself of why won't she just say that it's a secret. Wolverine opened the gates, and the group made their way to the mansion. After entering the mansion, they were led by the assassin to the living room. They entered the courtyard, and then to a moderately large door at the front of the mansion, and after opening it, they're immediately greeted with a surprising sight. In the gigantic living room, James Howlett himself sat down on a couch while smoking a cigar and drinking wine. He turned towards the group and greets them. He proceeded to ask "Laura" who the visitors could be. Laura responded by saying "the craziest man on the planet and his group of misfits". Howlett got up, and approached them. As James got near, Laura stepped aside, and Mr. Howlett examined Dirk. After a bunch of "disses and praises", the group then joined Howlett and his daughter's dinner. In the dinner, they discussed HATE's invitation to Laura to join the Defenders Initiative: an initiative to assemble a group of remarkable people in order to combat a certain powerful terrorist organization. Although there had been multiple complications and arguments, Logan finally let Laura join the Initiative, which Laura responded with... boredom. Still, she went away with it, and accepted anyway. After leaving the Estate, Laura asked Dirk: "If the Initiative gathers a group of remarkable people, who are the others?" Dirk told her that everything's been set, and there's gonna be nothing to worry about. Dirk also told her that the next mission is, of course, to recruit someone else. But they're gonna need Laura's help, as Dirk thought. Dirk explained that the next individual that's about to be recruited needs a little... encouragement from Laura herself. Laura asked why, and Dirk bluntly said that it's because she likes punishing people. Trivia *By the time First Defense happened, Flag-Smasher has already managed to fetch the bio-weapon in Brazil that was mentioned in the previous issue. Category:Comics Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Earth-500 Category:Highest Anti-Terrorism Effort (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Dirk Anger (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Victoria Hand (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Navid Hashim (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Abner Al-Hassan (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Laura Howlett (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Alejandro Montoya (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Alain Racine (Earth-500)/Appearances Category:Roderick Kingsley (Earth-500)/Appearances